Without Words
by Melaly
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day, and Ron comes to sit with her. Some cute RonHermione fluff... and some humor? I guess? Haha.. Enjoy! (A one-shot, and PG, just to be safe. It's not bad.)


[A/N: I love Ron and Hermione fluff, like whoa! It just makes you smile... This idea came to me when I was thinking about how cool it would be to get kissed in the rain, being the hopeless romantic that I am. Just to let you know, Hermione's thoughts are the sequences of italics, if you couldn't tell. Hope you enjoy it! This is a one-shot, so I won't be writing anymore chapters.]  
  
Hermione Granger stormed out of the castle and on to the cold, icy grounds. It was a cloudy November afternoon, and Hermione plopped herself down under a large tree by the lake. She had just finished lunch on this fine Saturday, but _fine_ was completely the opposite of what she thought it was. She gazed up at the gray sky. It looked as if it would start raining any moment, but she didn't care. She thought it somewhat reflected exactly what she was feeling. Confused, angry, and hiding something.

She just didn't understand him. He was so simple minded. Did he ever stop once and consider how she felt? Did he ever wonder? Did he ever even _think_ about... think about... her?

_Of course he doesn't think about you! Honestly, Hermione._

_You don't know that!_

_Oh, yes I do! You know he doesn't think about girls like you. Girls with their noses buried in books all the time, and annoying him to get to work on his N.E.W.T. practice papers every three seconds. You know he only thinks about girls like... girls like Fleur Delacour! Even you noticed the way he goggled at her when she came to visit with Bill last summer. Remember when you got so angry, that you went and-_

_Don't bring that up! I didn't mean too... she's part Veela... He couldn't help- It was just so annoying!_

_You love Ron! You love Ron!_

_NO I DON'T!_

_Admit it Hermione, you love him! You've loved him since that time when you were 12 and Malfoy called you a mudblood! You know you love him! You want to kiss him and-_

_SHUT IT!_

"Hey, Hermione," said a voice from somewhere behind her, "Can you hear me? I called you three times..."

The stranger moved to sit next to her, and Hermione, realizing who it was, gave a him a cold stare and snapped as she spoke, "What do you want, Ron?"

"Sorry," said Ron, looking slightly hurt, "I just thought maybe I could... I could... erm... talk to you for a minute."

"Ron, I don't need any apologies, okay?" She said, exasperatedly, "We argue like this all the time... and you know that. Can't we just forget it like we normally do?"

"No, Hermione... I don't want to just forget it. If it makes you really upset, If it hurts you, I want to know... I want to apologize," Ron said, his ears going pink, and Hermione could tell he had memorized, to a certain extent, what he would say to her.

She snorted aloud at this thought, and seconds later, she stopped, realizing it sounded as though she was laughing at _what_ he said, not _how_ he said it. Ron looked at her confusedly, and the corners of Hermione mouth broke into a grin.

_You see? Even when he drives you completely mad, he still makes you smile. Or should I say, snort like a deranged cow, and he hasn't even said anything to you yet! At least not anything funny, or even anything stupid... You love him!_

_No, I don't... I snorted? Was is that bad?_

_You love him!_

_NO I DON'T!_

_You do, you do! You love RON WEASLEY!_

"Listen, Ron," she said finally, "I'm sorry I got so angry with you... You're my... my best friend... I don't know what came over me... I just... I-"

But she was spared having to answer. She felt something small and wet hit the bridge of her nose lightly. It had begun to rain. She stood up quickly, trying to cover her head with her jacket. Ron followed her and stood too, but when she smiled at him, and started to walk back up to the castle, he stopped her. The rain was falling in buckets now.

"Hermione," Ron started, "I owe you and apology too. I hate it when we fight... I especially hate when you get angry with me... It's just that... It's just... I can't help but notice... everytime... you... you look so... pretty... when you are angry." He finished, lamely, and smiling ever so slightly at her.

"What?" Hermione answered, bewildered. "You... you think... you think I'm pretty when I'm angry?" She couldn't believe her ears. "So that's your motive, is it? Ha!" She added hastily, her face growing hot. Why on earth was he saying this? She wouldn't give in to sweet talk _that_ easily. She no longer cared about getting wet, she was already soaked. She lowered her arms, and attempted to straighten her rain permeated jacket, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

_He thinks I'm pretty? When I'm angry?_

_He thinks you're pretty?! Ha, NO! He thinks you're BEAUTIFUL! He thinks you're GORGEOUS! He thinks you're WAY to sexy for your-_

_STOP! Stop, stop, stop! He never said that!_

_Whatever he said, I think it's enough proof! You love him! You love him! Tell him so!_

_I DO NOT! Besides, even if I did... which I DON'T... I couldn't... I wouldn't be able to... He's... he's..._

"Hermione... It's not only when you're angry.. it's all the time. Whenever I see you... I feel... Everything feels perfect... I... I love you... I just.. had to tell you... and.. I wanted to know... how you feel about me..." He said slowly and shakily, as if it was costing him everything he had to say these words. He moved his eyes from the ground, to her. And she gazed back at him, dumbstruck.

"You... you _love_ me?" She managed to repeat, only to receive a small, but firm nod from Ron, who looked back down at the ground again, his face growing steadily redder. "Ron... I..."

_HA!!! HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU! I TOLD YOU SO!!_

_I.... I... He..._

_Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!_

And she did. She did the only thing she could think of. She took his trembling face in her hands, and kissed him. Releasing the long seven years of feelings she had held for him with one kiss. She felt his warm hand on the side of her head, supporting it, and then a second hand on her back, then down to her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, and feeling more and more of what she wanted to tell him escaping with every touch of his lips to hers.

The rain was hitting hard on their heads, and dripping down their necks, but neither of them cared. They didn't even notice it was pouring rain, and that they were both soaked to the bone. She felt so safe in his arms, so happy and peaceful, and everything felt right in the world. They just stood their, leaning up against the tree, letting things solve themselves, without words.


End file.
